


A Wonderous Place For You and...Me

by Magone



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!P Trini, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kim is a kickass princess, Modern Day Aladdin, Trini is a badass, Zack is such a fucking dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: Hey guys. Here's a modern day Aladdin, Trimberly addition, for you. I don't know how many chapters this might be...so I'm very much going with the flow. Let me know what you guys think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here's a modern day Aladdin, Trimberly addition, for you. I don't know how many chapters this might be...so I'm very much going with the flow. Let me know what you guys think!

Kimberly looks back to the reflection of herself in the mirror. Looking back to her was nothing more than just a shell. A shell of someone that was just a personification of what people felt about someone like her. Ignorant, prideful, and....conceited. 

She was a princess. Just...princess Kimberly Hart. The treasured child of King Isaiah and Queen Lalitha Hart. Being a pampered and often at times spoiled child was something that bothered Kim greatly. Her parents had her betrothed to a young Duke of England by the name of Tyler (Ty) Flemming.

Tyler had seemed like such a gentleman at first. Although, there was something about him that just seemed off for Kim. She would sometimes voice her concerns to Amanda, her childhood friend from England as well. It wasn’t until a month beforehand that Kim found out about Amanda and Tyler’s secret affair behind her back. Out of anger and pure spite, Kim did the one thing that shattered her image as the perfect child forever.

Amanda had sent her a nude picture a couple months back, asking for opinions from the Bi princess, which both shocked and turned her on. However, once she found out about their secret relationship, Kim opened her photo app on her phone and pulled up the old picture. She then sent it to Ty with a message that read, “Is this the girl you want to bring home to your mom?” The next time she sees Tyler, he proceeds to call her a selfish bitch and spoiled brat. She never felt such satisfaction than the second her fist connected with his face. The fact that she knocked his tooth out made it even better. Sadly, they managed to put it back.

Her parents of course were absolutely furious. She not only brought dishonor by sending such a photo to Tyler, but she also brought shame for punching another royal in the face (despite his bastard ass deserving it).

Now here she stands once more, observing her reflection in the mirror. She takes in everything of herself. The bloodshot eyes, stiff jaw, long length of her hair and…just a pretty face. This is not her...she knows this. She grabs the scissors on the bathroom sink. She brushes her fingers through her thick, wavy locks before grabbing onto it. With a deep breath, she raises the scissors and snips off the long length. A small grin comes upon her face as she takes in the one half of her shoulder length hair. She then proceeds to follow through snipping off the other half. The bits of hair falling into the porcelain sink.

She drops the scissors onto the granite counter. Eyes taking in her new look, but unlike before a smile is on her face.

She turns away from the mirror, heading into her connecting bedroom. She takes in the wide space, feeling nothing but the emptiness that has consumed her for so long.

She walks over to her queen size bed and looks at everything in her bag. The clothes she grabbed were just enough, since she’ll be looking for a place to work where she was heading to. She zips the bag up and slings it over her shoulder. Looking around once more to her room of 15 years...she turns to her window and climbs out.

She scales down the walls of her mansion and quietly sneaks past the guards. She’s nearly caught by one of them as her foot snags onto a branch. Luckily, someone calls to him from the other side of the property, catching his attention. She heads over to the wall surrounding the mansion and tosses her bag over. She looks once more to be sure the coast is clear, before climbing up the wall. Once she makes it to the top, she looks at her “home” saying a quick “good-bye” under her breath.

Landing on the other side, she grabs her bag and makes her way to the taxi parked near the corner of the street. She opens the door and requests to be taken to the airport. The driver nods and starts the journey to the destination. Kim reaches into the inner pockets of her leather jacket, pulling out her passport. She looks to her plane ticket and smiles, “America here I come.”


	2. Chap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini finally meet, but not on good terms...well...yea...not in the best of terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to look up the flight attendant depart speech for this

The streets of San Francisco grew more packed as the crowd of people hustle to their jobs. Few are able to snag the street car, while others try to hail a cab. The many others that choose to walk manage to catch the echoing sounds of fast wheels on a skateboard, quickly moving aside as a young woman brushes past them. Her movements being so swift that a couple of ladies push their dresses back down as the wind blows them upwards.

Trini winces at some point when she hears a guy go “fuck” as his cell phone connects roughly with the sidewalk. She can only imagine the potential damage it has about now. Zooming past a breakfast spot, she quickly ducks under a tray of food carried out, throwing a quick “sorry” over her shoulder as the waiter yells.

With her headphones blasting Disturbed, she moves smoothly and calmly amongst the mixtures of people without breaking a sweat. She glides her board across the streets before stopping in front of a little coffee shop called “Badass Coffee”. She pulls one of her headphones out of her ear, grinning up at the sign.

She shakes her head as she flips her board up in her hands, opening the glass door and instantly greeted by the smells of freshly brewed coffee and soft baked goods. She nods to Billy, sitting on the other side of the counter, fixing one of the coffee machines. “CRAZY GIRL”, is what’s heard from the back room before Zack comes barreling over to her.

She doesn’t have time to process what’s going on before Zack lifts her up in a big hug. “You have about ten seconds to put me down before I start kicking at where the sun don’t shine”, she threatens him. With a nervous chuckle, Zack places her back on her two feet. “Sorry Trin...you really wouldn’t do that to a fellow brother right?”, he questions hands slowly crossing to cover his crotch.

Trini merely chuckles before throwing a quick punch to his shoulder. “Nah, I’m messing with you. However try that shit again with me and I will live up to my promise. Brother or not”, she says walking past him. She nods to Jason, who busies himself setting up the other coffee machines and restocking the counter. They had a mere 30 minutes before they opened up shop. 

She pushes the swinging door to the backroom, leaning her longboard against the wall. She walks into the small office near the right back corner with Zack trailing close behind. She tosses her grey beanie at the side of her desk, before walking back into the breakroom/kitchen spot.

Zack “patiently” waits as she places her backpack onto the table. “Did you get the good stuff?”, he asks excitedly rubbing his hands together. She merely rolls her eyes, pulling out a sub sandwich. “Italian sub with extra pickles, hot sauce, olives and green peppers”, she listed holding out the sandwich. Zack claps his hands in glee and goes to pull Trini into a another hug.

“I really want nieces and nephews from you. So please restrain yourself from doing something stupid”, she warns with a calm stare. Zack raises his hands in surrender. He grabs the sandwich from her grasp and jumps once more in glee. Quickly stripping the paper wrapped around his treasure sandwich, he takes large bite, moaning in pure bliss.

Trini just stares at him, shaking her head in wonder. She reaches back into her bag for the two bagel sandwiches. With a small shove to Zack, knocking him back into the seat behind him, she steps back into the cafe area. “Here you are boys. A plain bagel with cream cheese for Billy and an everything bagel with bacon and cheese for Jason”, she lists handing both men their respected bagel sandwiches. 

“Thanks Trin”, both say grabbing their bagels. She nods, walking back into the backroom. She watches Zack nimble at his sandwich with his eyes closed. Truthfully, it's still a wonder as to how the hell the two of them became friends.

She walks over to the table and takes the empty seat across from him. She reaches back into her bag getting her bagel as well. Unwrapping the sandwich, she leans back comfortably into her chair and takes a bite. The mix of cream cheese and raisin swirling in her mouth.

She stares straight ahead, losing herself in her thoughts. Since the second she woke up this morning, she felt odd about today...well more like the last week or so. She can’t really put her finger on it...but deep down...she knows something might happen, she just doesn't know what exactly.

“Crazy girl!”, Zack shouts. Trini blinks then looks to him, concern written over his grinning face,“You ok?” Trini looks away for sec, taking another bit of her bagel. She looks back up to Zack again and with the playful shrug, “I’m fine.” Zack’s eyebrow furrows, his eyes challenging her, “You sure?”

“Yes Zack! Jesus can I eat please..”, she says devouring the rest of her bagel. Zack stays quiet, still observing the small girl with curious eyes. Something definitely has captured her thoughts, it was just a matter of what it was and why it was bothering her.

They’re brought back to reality by a knock on the door. They turn to look at Jason, who’s pointing at his watch. “It’s about that time to open guys”, he says. Trini nods, tossing the wrapping paper into the trash behind her. “Let’s get this show on the road boys”, she says standing, grabbing a hold of her apron from the hook near the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to San Francisco International Airport. Local time is 10:30am and the temperature is 84 degrees.

For your safety and comfort, please remain seated, until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe to move about.

Please check around your seats for any of your belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins.

On behalf of Delta Airlines and the entire crew, we’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we look forward to seeing you on your next one. Have a nice day!”

Kim sighs in relief, watching people stretch here and there in their seats, waiting patiently for the fasten seat belt sign to shut off. Not to long after, the familiar 'bing' goes off and everyone stands, stretching even further. She stands up too after a couple of minutes, waiting patiently...well as patient as she can be, for people to start disembarking from the plane. 

It’s only after ten minutes when the first class folks start to make their exit, followed by the few people a couple seats before her. She quickly jumps into the line to leave, holding back the urge to run for the exit. The second she steps further into the open space of the airport, her body instantly relaxes. Her gaze shifts up to the signs above, looking for the one that read “Baggage Claim”.

After a few restrooms, Mcdonalds, and random other signs, she spots it. She follows the few people from her plane down to a giant stairway that lead below the crowded area. She does her best to not make any form of eye contact, considering she knows that some of her fellow passengers are natives from India too. She's pretty damn sure that they have seen her face a couple times around various towns of India, Dubai being the most popular place of them all. 

Finding their baggage claim area, she sighs knowing that she has to wait a couple more minutes to get her damn suitcase. Looking around for a clock, she sees that the time is now 10:45. The buzzing of the machine brings her back to focus. She watches as suitcase after suitcase makes its way onto the belt. After the first 9 roll down, hers slides onto machine as well. She quickly grabs it and starts making her way to the exit, once again holding back the urge to make a run for it. 

As the automatic doors open, the air conditioned lobby becomes no more as sunny skies and a refreshing warm breeze greets her. She takes in the little palms trees with a small smile, almost picturing home in a way. She walks ahead, noticing the long lines of taxi’s parked to side, waiting for their next client to come through. Her arm shoots up in the air as waves trying to catch one of their attentions. The third taxi ahead lights blink a couple of times, signaling her that they were open for business. She runs to it, dragging her suitcase close behind her.

She opens the back door, sliding in her bag first and then taking a seat afterwards. “Thank you so much”, she says. “Where to miss?”, the driver asks looking at her from the rearview mirror. “I honestly don’t know”, she says nervously, “Where’s a place to get lost for a little while?” The driver grins, “Mainly downtown.” She leans back against the leather seat, her gaze drawn to the outside once more, “Then...downtown please.” The driver nods and types in a random address on his gps. Not a second later, he pulls out of his parking spot and intertwines with the oncoming traffic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Trini bobs her head to the beats of “Closer” by the Chainsmokers ft.Halsey. She mixes cream into the ice coffee on the counter, adding some last minute requests before calling out “JULIE!” A blonde woman walks to the counter with a enticing grin. She takes the cup from the Latina, leaning slightly further on the counter, her chest calling for an instant gaze. Trini doesn't pay her much mind as she grabs the cup next to Jason, setting up to make the contents of another customer's order.

The woman clears her throat, causing Trini to peak over at her. The latina grins to herself as the woman doesn’t hide the “once over” she gives to her. She throws the woman a quick wink before turning away to get some soy milk from the mini fridge below.

She adds the last finishing touches to the order before shouting, “THOMAS”. She turns to the next order, only to pause when she feels a tap on her shoulder. “What is it Zack?”, she asks grabbing the cup, moving over to the coffee machine. “Well…”, he begins. “Look whatever you gotta tell me, can wait for a bit?” “Not when it comes to the rent money”, he says apprehensively. 

Trini hisses as hot coffee spills onto her hand. She looks to the scared asian man with a “if looks could kill”. “What about the rent money Zack..”, she somehow questions calmy, although the tightness to her jaw says otherwise. As if sensing what was about to happen, Billy moves over and grabs the cup from her hand as well as the other few cups that Jason placed on the counter. Zack gulps, fidgeting with his hands, “Um...well-”.

“I know I told you it was due last week Zack….”, she still says calmly but you can't mistake the growl in her tone. She crosses her arms over her chest, her hands gripping tightly to either side of her arms...doing everything desperately to not kill the poor boy. Zack coughs nervously, “Yea..a….well last week...we...uh...were backed up with that school thing and…it slipped my mind..?” Trini’s left eye twitches as she takes a deep breath in and lets it back out.

“How does paying rent...slip your mind Zack?”, she questions glaring deep into his soul.

Zack gives another nervous chuckle. “Well...we...we...uh...had those college...kids remember! And…I was a helping those girls and-”.

“So what you’re telling me...is that we are behind on rent because your dick decided to control your mind, which shouldn't be happening considering we both know the kind person your girlfriend is”, she says flinty.  Zack sighs, “I’m sorry Trin”.

Trini rubs her fingers through her hair, unleashing it from her messy bun, smooth light chocolate curls resting against her shoulders. “Zack I trusted you with this and- you know what just give me the check. I’ll go to the billing office now while I still can”, she says looking to the clock. Considering she knows the billing office closes in an hour.

“Listen, I’ll cover everything for the rest of the day, ok? The check is on the desk in the office”, he tells her, moving around her to assist Billy and Jason with the orders. She sighs untying her apron, walking back into the backroom and over to the office. She grabs her beanie from her desk as well as the written check lying dormit on the wooden surface. She turns and grabs her backpack and board before making her way back into the cafe area once more. 

With her backpack now over her shoulders, she walks to the front door and ventures back outside. She manages to catch “Love you sis!”, from Zack before the glass door shuts completely. She drops her longboard back onto the ground and starts her ride to the billing office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stop here please", Kim says as the driver pulls up infront of a boutique shop. She unlocks her seatbelt and opens the door, the instant sound of the cars and the chatter of people greeting her ears. She steps out, moving to pull her wallet from her jeans pocket. She hands the driver $120 giving him a quick, "Thank you" before shutting the door.

She looks the town in pure excitement and curiosity. Her body instantly freezes as she hears the cab drive off. She never grabbed,“My bag!”

She quickly turns and starts her chase for the cab shouting, “HEY!!” in a desperate attempt to catch the drivers attention once more. She ignores the few weird looks thrown her way from a few passerbys. Her lungs starting to burn as they work overtime to get some air into them.

She has no choice but to stop as her breathing comes out unevenly. She has to hold back a cry as she watches the cab turn on another street, disappearing from sight. “Fuck”, she huffs, tears welling up slightly in her eyes, her fingers running roughly through her hair.

There wasn't really much in her suitcase, other than the bits of clothes she had brought with her. But still, that was her stuff, she left everything else back at home. Her credit card, her debit card, her phone...hell she left her freaking passport in the damn suitcase. She sighs in defeat, looking around helplessly for a place to sit down and think.

She starts to walk, feeling the small bits of sweat she had produced during her run, cool off from the small breeze. Looking to the dozen cars driving to and fo amongst the busy street, felt startling, rather than welcoming. Tears once again threaten to well up, but she grinds her teeth in apprehension. No…she will not cry here, not among strangers.

As she crosses one of the many sidewalks near her, only one thought rang through her head, “This day can’t get any worse...right?”

…………………………………………………………….

She has no idea what time it is. Her feet have been screaming at her for over 3 hours now to stop, but she has no idea where the hell she is. She wasn't able to find someplace to sit, considering everyplace was packed and she only had "so much" money to potentially sit somewhere for an hour or two. Both tired and hungry, she couldn't help back scold herself for every stupid thing she has done since she got here.

Kim finally stops walking, her body now aching and quite drained. Her eyes feel as though they'll close at any minute, perhaps she was dehydrated? Well, she did walk 3 hours to nowhere in a heavy leather jacket, black jeans and boots under the beaming sun. She's more than likely dehydrated and so out of it that she doesn’t catch the quickness of wheels coming swiftly behind her before it’s too late. “Hey! Watch ou-”, is all that’s heard before a body collides into her.

She falls back onto the hard pavement, her head slamming on the surface, coming back up slightly. She opens her eyes to quickly close them as vertigo hits her and an instant shot of pain rose through. She opens her eyes once more as she feels something…no someone move from a top of her. Through the bleary swirls, she makes the face of a petite woman. Brown eyes manage to connect with hazel green. In an instant, time stopped.

Now, Trini has seen her fair share of gorgeous women, but the one she lay upon takes the cake. This woman...was absolutely stunning.

“Uh…”, Trini huffs pushing herself off of Kim. “I’m so sorry”, she tells her fully standing. She quickly dusts herself off before lending out her hand. Kim blinks a couple of times as vertigo continues to hit her from left to right. The world around her bending in more than one way. Trini quickly latches onto her hand and leans down to help her up slowly.

“Whoa there…”, she says softly as Kim nearly falls back, “Are you ok?” Kim blinks again, one hand holding onto to Trini’s arm and the other holding the back of her head. “Yea…”, she manages to say. Her vision blurs once more and she feels herself fall back. Petite arms wrap firmly around her waist. “Hey, hey, hey! Look at me”, Trini demands softly. Kim closes her eyes as her body shakes. “Ok, that’s it I’m taking you the hospital”, Trini says with one arm still wrapped around Kim’s waist and the other raising to catch a cab.

That manages to wake Kim up slightly,”No no no no...I..I..I can’t go to the hospital”, she brings herself to say. Trini looks to her in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? You most likely have a fucking concussion right now and you’re telling me you don’t want to go the hospital? Sorry princess, but I’m taking you to the fucking hospital”, Trini tells her sternly. Kim wobbles a little and holds onto to Trini tightly. She catches the yellow blur of the taxi pulling beside them.

“Please”, Kim begs nearly in tears, that pain slowly becoming too much, “I’ll go anywhere else...just…please not the hospital”. Trini looks at her, face contorted in both annoyance and heartbreak. “Are you wanted by somebody or something?", she questions.

“No...but please...I can’t go to the hospital”, Kim says closing her eyes. Trini sighs before muttering “son of a…”. She opens the backdoor to the taxi and helps Kim inside. She leans down to grab her longboard from the sidewalk before jumping in beside her. She looks to Kim then the driver. She gives him an address before focusing back onto Kim. “Hey...don’t fall asleep on me”, she tells Kim while she pulls out her cell. Kim tries her best to stay awake, but everything slowly starts to fade out. She manages to catch “Hey Tommy. Are you busy at the moment?”, before everything goes completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Again sorry for taking so long with chapter 2. To put short both life and work constantly catch up to me and I sometimes lose my interest to write. But I'm happy that I've managed to get this chapter out to you guys. I do plan to also write other one shots for Trimberly besides this story of course, so be on the lookout for those. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm starting to work on chapter 3 as we speak.
> 
> Talk to you guys soon! - Magone


	3. Chap. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim awakens in Trini's home, confused and in pain. Needing answers to the questions pounding in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the sucky chapter summary annnnndddd for taking so long with this chapter. But here's chapter 3 guys! Enjoy!

The consistent tapping on the glass surface catches Kim’s attention as her mind slowly wakes from its slumber. Turning carefully onto her back, she groans as a dull ache radiates throughout her head. “God, feels like I got hit by a train”, she thinks to herself. The sound of the tapping grows more rough, to which her eyes open briefly looking at the heavy rain pouring intensely outside.

Her eyes close once more as the pain subsides momentarily and her body rests further in the bed….

Wait…bed?!

Her eyes shoot open as she sits up from where she lay. In an instant her vision blurs as her mind starts to play back her memories from within the last 15 hours. From the time she ran away from home, to the airport, to coming into the city, to crashing into the pretty girl on the street. Her mind instantly pauses as she thinks of the mystery girl. From the feel of those soft hands helping her up from the ground, to those hazel eyes that looked to her in nothing but worry.

She doesn’t know how, but her body manages to calm down from its mini panic attack. Her vision clears slightly, giving her enough time to take in the intricate fixtures of the bedroom she was occupying. There’s a desk a couple feet from the bed with two dual monitors and what appears to be a light up keyboard. Nothing really fancy, but subtle and simple.

In the corner of the room near the window was a walk-in closet that was barely lit up from the desk lamp. To her right near the bedroom door, there’s a couple of hooks holding beanies in almost every color, with the exception of pink oddly enough. Underneath the beanies were two long boards. The first one with yellow and black stripes and the other an ocean blue with mixes of gray and white stars.

Somehow the sight of the beanies and the longboards brought a homely feeling to the young princess. She thinks back to an old friend of hers in the UK who use to let her borrow his skateboard whenever she was bored. “I miss ya Genie”, she mumbles to herself. If only she was able to let him know about what was going on in her life. Oh boy...would he have loved every bit of the craziness that occurred. Hell, he’d even wish that he was there watching everything for himself. But...that’s never going to happen.

Attempting to flee her thoughts, Kim looks back to the desk. Above the monitors, there were four picture frames. Each of them holding the mystery girl from her memories. The first photo, the girl had her arms wrapped tightly around two boys. Both looked between the ages of 10 and 12. A smile etches onto the princesses face as she realizes that three of them are sporting adorable dimple grins. She can tell from the distance that these two were the girls younger brothers and closeness the three of them shared was not something to mess with.

In the second picture below, the girl was getting a piggyback ride from an asian boy. The girl had her head tossed back in laughter, while the boy looked to her with a grin. She can tell how close the two are from the distance, which somehow brought a sinking feeling within the pit of her stomach. “Perhaps a boyfriend”, she thought to herself sadly.

The third picture, the girl sat on the edge of a rock with her arms wrapped around the neck of a black boy. The adorableness of the two of them brought a smile back onto Kim’s face. It would seem as though the two of them had a bond that some siblings would envy. Beside them was a white boy with his head leaned onto the others boys shoulder, looking to him lovingly. “I bet they’re together”, she thinks to herself with a gentle smile. 

In the final picture, the boys from the second and third pics were standing shirtless trying to look like badasses...well the asian more than the other two. In front of them was the mystery girl. Her face serious, arms crossed and stance...firm. Now as attractive as the boys were, the girl held Kim’s utmost attention. If not for the fact that the girl was practically flexing her muscles, the sports bra allowed Kim to see the define abs that were being blocked slightly from those strong arms.

“God...is there anything less to this goddess”, she whines internally.

“Oh good you’re awake”, a soft voice says breaking Kim from her lustful gaze. Kim quickly looks to the bedroom door, where the girl from her memories stood with a small smile on her face. That smile bringing instant butterflies to Kim’s stomach.

“I’ve gotta say, my shirt looks ten times better on you than it does on me”, the girl tells her. Reality hits Kim instantly as she looks down to the KISS t-shirt covering her top. Her hand shoots underneath the covers, fingers brushing against soft cotton. She pulls the comforter up to find her legs covered in black sweatpants.

She sighs in relief, leaning back against the headboard. “Hey, you ok?”, the girl asks drawing Kim’s attention once more. “Where am I?”, she questions in quiet anger. The girl straightens up from where she stood, face furrowed in a mix of anger and concern. “We’re at my apartment”, she shoots back.

Kim’s face goes from calm anger, to absolute livid. “Why the hell am I at your apartment?”, she practically shouts.

“Hey don’t snap at me alright! You’re the one that said and I quote “Take me anywhere just not the hospital!”, the girl shouts back stepping further into the room.

A sense of guilt brushes over the half indian princess, however her stubbornness fights it back. Not wanting to be in a strangers apartment, where she had not only been stripped and replaced of clothes while unconscious, but she was occupying their bed. She kicks off the blankets and stands up. Her vision instantly blurs and a wave of nausea hits her like ton of bricks. Trying desperately to look for a trash can, Kim wobbles on her feet.

The feel of soft hands guiding her out the room is all she’s able to take in. She recognizes that she’s in a bathroom for brief moment before her eyes lock onto the toilet, to which her body instantly responds at her abruptness. She nearly misses the edge of porcelain thrown before her stomach unleashes the leftover remnants of her brief breakfast and few snacks she had nibbled on hours ago on the plane. The soft brushes on her hair helps calm her before her stomach pushes out more from its bubbling, burning quarters. As the last bits of whatever was in her stomach falls in, Kim leans back against the bathtub with a groan. Her eyes close as her body falls tired once more. She feels something soft and wet brush around her face. Her eyes open for a bit as she watches the girl wipe her face and mouth with a wet cloth.

The girl then proceeds to gently pick Kim up from the ground and over to the sink, sitting her slightly on the edge of the counter. “Here. Drink some of this”, she hears the girl tell her. Her eyes open again as takes the glass of water and downs it. “You might also want some of this”, the girl says pouring a small thing of mouthwash into the same glass.

Kim takes a quick sip, swishes it around before spitting it out into the sink. She feels arms wrap softly, but firmly around her back and under her legs. She’s then within the safe hold of the small girl as she carries her back to the bed and tucks her back under the covers. Once her body settles into the comfort of the bedding, Kim feels herself give in to her need for sleep and in an instant is out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Trini looks curiously to the girl occupying her bed. Her feelings and all sense of thought were in a whirlwind. Despite her making it in time to pay the rental money for the coffee shop, heading back she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As she turned the corner on her board, she caught sight of the girl in her bed walking in a daze. Not able to move anywhere due her potentially falling in the street, Trini tried to warn her. And of course we all know where that went.

After trying to bring the girl to the hospital and having her plead to go anywhere else, Trini could do nothing but comply. She had made a quick phone call to a close friend of hers, who happened to be a nurse. Tommi came to her apartment and helped Trini with the mystery girl.

Examining what she could, Tommi did her best to not disturb or in any way violate the girl. She turned to Trini, who watched in concern and gave her a quick synopsis. Stating that the girl was suffering from a concussion eased the latina, if only but a little. “When she wakes up, I’m gonna need her to come down the clinic to do a quick check up. Don’t have her worry about anything, just make sure she gets plenty of rest”, Tommi tells her before leaving for the rest of the night.

Seeing the girl in dirty clothes (thanks to their crash and maybe a few other things), Trini grabbed her KISS t-shirt and one of her sweats. Doing what she could, she undressed and re-dressed the girl so that she may be more comfortable. She never peeked or did anything remotely offensive to bring forth any trouble. She was a gentlewoman, if nothing less.

Stepping out the room and closing the door a little, she makes her way down the hall and back into the kitchen. Looking at the now cold plate of food, she sighs and grabs it. Opening her microwave, she placed it inside for about 45 seconds.

Turning away from the now cooking plate, she grabs her cell from the island counter. Pressing on the home button, she’s greeted by numerous notifications. She had 2 missed calls from both Jason and Billy, and a few text messages from the worried couple. Her eye twitches as she sees the 17 missed calls and numerous messages from Zack.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she unlocks her phone and browses through each message. One-by-one having her ready to break her phone as she grips more firmly on the sides.

**MI DOLOR EN EL COLO (Zack)**

**_Trinnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Why dont u answer meeeeeeeeee?!_ **

 

**MI DOLOR EN EL COLO (Zack)**

**_CRAZY GIRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!! What the hell is going on?!_ **

 

**MI DOLOR EN EL COLO (Zack)**

**_Trinnnnnniiiiiiiii!!!! ANSWER ME!!!_ **

 

**MI DOLOR EN EL COLO (Zack)**

**_Did you get abducted by aliens? If so, RELEASE HER YOU FOUL CREATURES!!_ **

 

CRAZY LIL SIS (lil bro)

This amount of texts aren’t necessary. -___-

 

**MI DOLOR EN EL COLO (Zack)**

**_SHE LIVES!!! THANK GOD!!!_ **

 

CRAZY LIL SIS (lil bro)

Really Zack? -_-

 

**MI DOLOR EN EL COLO (Zack)**

**_What the hell happened? How come you never came back to the shop?_ **

 

Trini reads the text going to respond but pauses. She could explain everything, but it would just be wayyy too damn long and honestly Zack did deserve a better answer than a text message. He may be her pain in the ass, but he was the big brother she never had. Knowing what to do, she logs out her texts and goes to her calls, dialing the familiar number.

 **“This is the Zackanator”,** a familiar voice says. She almost wants to smack herself in the face at how much of an idiot her best friend is. “If you ever answer your phone like that again, I’ll delete your number”, she says deadpanned.

 **“Whoa, easy there crazy girl. I play. I just play”,** he tells her with a laugh. She rolls her eyes, but a soft smile etches onto her face. **“Anyways now tell me what happened. Your text to me wasn’t really helpful and Tommi told me something happened soooo…talk.”**

She sighs, the beeping of her food being finished catches her attention. She turns, placing her phone within the knick of her shoulder and neck. Grabbing the now steaming plate, she sets it on the counter, grabbing a fork from the drawers. “Where should I start?”, she says going for a bite of chicken.

 **“Well for one, did you give Lucy the money?”,** he asks. Swallowing her bite of creamy shells and chicken, she rolls her eyes. “Of course I did. You’re very lucky that she loves us joda”, she tells him going for another bite. “But yea”, she says midchew, “I dropped off the check and then headed out with the intent of coming back.”

There’s a brief pause. She swore she heard something from her bedroom. She quickly placed her fork down and walked back the short distance to her bedroom. Opening the door slightly ajar, she notices that the girl moved a bit but was still knocked out. Sighing in slight relief, she steps back in the halls. **“Trin are you still there?”**

“Yea, yea. Um...what was I saying before?”, she says going back to her plate. **“You were saying about how you were leaving Lucy’s…”,** he trails off. “Oh yeah...well I was boarding like usual, but there was someone in my way technically”, she says lamely.

 **“Wait, wait. There was a person...in your way? Since when...Trini come on, what happened?”,** Zack practically begs. She closes her eyes with a sigh, “Well I crashed into someone anddddddd…gave them a...concussion.”

There’s a moment of silence on the other end, which has her concerned briefly. Pulling her phone away to make sure that the call wasn’t lost, she listens for anything. And then...comes the laughter. Zack’s laughing so hard, she’s expecting him to keel over at any second.

She groans in embarrassment as Zack tries to catch his breath, but ends up laughing all over again. Her head nearly pounds against the counter as she waits for the boy to calm himself. **“Ok...ok. Lord. I’m sorry crazy girl but that is so damn funny”,** he says taking deep breaths.

“Yea funny to you. But now she’s laying in my bed and-”

 **“Did you just say SHE!?”,** Zack shouts laughing once more. The latina groans, this time smacking her head on against the counter, moaning in pain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The aching in her head awakens her from her brief slumber. Kim groans, her hand moving softly all around, hoping that the pain will end. She can hear the now soft taps on the glass, unlike the heavy pounds echoing before. Her eyes open for a moment but quickly closes as the slight brightness to the room becomes to much. She rolls away towards her other side, pulling the covers further over her head as the dull ache intensifies.

A small snort draws her attention as she peaks over from her little cocoon. The sight of the girl from before has her groan before she buries herself back under the covers. “I can only imagine the headache you have”, Trini says softly. She grins as another groan comes from the lump on her bed. “Perhaps getting something to eat might ease the pain a bit”, she suggests.

There’s a moment of silence before the lump moves a little, the blankets slowly coming down towards the girls waist. Deep brown eyes look to hazel. Time stands still for the moment as both girls take in the other. It’s Kim who breaks their gaze as she slowly shifts herself to sit up. Trini is instantly by her side, hand out for assistance.

She’s hesitant at first, but Kim slides her hand into Trini’s, allowing the young latina to help her up. “Easy does it”, Trini tells her gently. Kim slowly stands with Trini’s help. Once she confirms that she’s good, Trini eases her hold but still stands close by. Kim takes careful steps. She pauses as a brief bit of nausea hits her, but she’s able to brush past the feeling.

Trini waits as Kim takes careful steps from the bed to the door. Stepping out into the slightly lit hallway, Kim sees there are few other pictures along the walls. More of Trini with the guys and the young boys from the first photo in her room.

“Hey, you ok to walk by yourself? Or do you need me to help you? I’ll still be close by no matter what you choose”, Trini tells her. Kim feels faint and goes to hold onto the tiny latina, not saying anything further. Trini walks with her through the tiny hallway. As they step into the living room, Kim pauses. She takes in the bits of furniture set up around the area.

Despite not knowing the girl, she had to admit that from what she can see...almost everything symbolized a hint of the girl’s personality. Trini watches Kim carefully, smiling a little as she looks around her little living room. She’s aware that it’s not much, but it’s simple and relaxed.

Kim takes another couple steps forward, before the smell of food catches her full attention. She turns to the kitchen, the rather semi small area was just the right size for the petite latina behind her and perhaps one other person. Her mind instantly thinks to the asian boy in her pictures.

“I figured some soup might help your stomach. I wish I could give you something for your headache, but I was informed that you can’t have anything for about twenty four hours or more”, Trini says gently.

“Thank you”, Kim whispers walking to the island. Trini stops her and pulls her gently to the stools on the other side of the counter. She pulls one out, gesturing for Kim to take a seat. To which the princess does, and watches the latina walk back around and carry the bowl of soup over to her. Once the steaming bowl is in front of her, Kim takes the spoon handed to her and digs in. Trini looks to her amused, but decides that watching the girl eat was creepy. So she turns and starts washing the dishes.

Kim, however, enjoys the view. Watching Trini being domestic just...somehow makes her feel more comfortable and at ease. Despite being in her apartment, deep down Kim knows that Trini won’t harm her. “I feel like it’s only right that I know your name, since I’m basically taking over your apartment”, Kim says awkwardly. “Trini”, she hears her say.

Kim smiles, looking back down to her bowl. “Do I get to know yours?” A little blush forms on her face, “Kim” is what she mumbles bringing a smile onto Trini’s face.

…….

After killing the bowl and some crackers, Kim finds herself sitting comfortably upon the soft rocking chair. She looks over to Trini, whom is lying down on her loveseat, eyes drawn to the TV. There’s a sense of peace the brushes deeply within the young princess. Her and Trini had chatted here and there as she ate, but it’s like she can’t get enough.

Maybe her thoughts were rushing into things that probably weren’t going to happen, “because she’s got a man”, she thinks to herself. She sighs at that confirmation, catching the other girls attention. “Are you ok over there?”, Trini asks. Kim hums and nods her head, rather than speaking.

“You sure? Like I said before, I can call my friend back if you’re not feeling well again”, Trini tells her leaning up on her elbow. Kim smiles, “No thank you. I promise I’m ok for now. Just a little tired is all.” Trini nods taking one last look at Kim before looking back to the TV.

There’s another moment of silence. “I’m surprised no one else lives here”, Kim blurts out. Trini instantly looks back to her, confusion shown clearly on her face, “What do you mean?” Kim avoids looking to the other girl, cursing herself internally for even saying anything in the first place. “Well I mean...there’s nothing wrong with living by yourself, but I just thought you know...your boyfriend would be here with you…”, she explains lamely.

She still doesn’t bother looking up but then she hears the laugh. Her head shoots up to see Trini laughing, holding her stomach. Did she miss the joke? Her heart’s still racing as she watches Trini calm down, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Oh man. That has to be the funniest shit I’ve heard in months”, Trini says catching her breath, “What makes you think I have a boyfriend?”

Kim blushes as her mind starts thinking back to the pictures of the asian boy in the room. Not to mention the fact that Trini had more pictures with him in the hallway. “Well, I’ve seen you with that boy in the pictures…”

Trini smirks, eyebrow raised in amusement, “Which boy might this be?” Kim shifts awkwardly in the chair, still refusing to make any sort of eye contact with her. Trini patiently waits from her end, watching as Kim shifts even more. “The asian one”, she hears her mumble.

“Oh god”, she says breaking out into the laughter once more. “If only Zack knew”, she thought to herself. That boy would’ve been so smug about it. “Oh man. My best friend would’ve loved that”, she tells Kim, “That pain in the ass is more of the older brother I never thought I needed.”

In an instant, Kim felt relief. The butterflies coming back into her stomach at the knowledge that this goddess wasn’t off the market, could this get any better? “Not to mention the fact that me and him bat for the same team”, Trini tells her with a smirk. “Good god it can”.

“Oh”, Kim says, the smirk on Trini’s face growing wider. “Do you have any other questions you’d like for me to answer?” Kim clears her throat, looking to the TV. “No, not really”, she says, inwardly cursing the fact that her face starts to go red.

Her heart races as she hears the chuckles coming from the latina. If she weren’t feeling like shit, she’d more than likely find a way to shut her up. Her mind instantly goes to somewhere dirty at the thought. “Whoa. You just met this girl”, her conscious reminds her, “I think someone needs to pump the breaks before doing something stupid.”

She sighs, watching the characters drone on and on in the scene. She feels fatigue crawl up on her once more, eyes slowly shutting, the words from the TV fading on in the distance. At some point, she feels herself being lifted and snuggles closer into her carrier. “Oh boy. What am I gonna do with you?”, Trini whispers softly as if a secret. It’s not long before she feels herself back in the comfort of the bed and blankets wrapped around her. “Night”, she hears Trini whisper as sleep finally overcomes her.

……

Trini takes one last look to sleeping girl, then shuts the door. She turns to open her supply closet next the bathroom. She reaches for her emergency comforter (incase any of the boys or Tommi ever slept over) and then shuts the door. Taking one final look to the closed bedroom door, she heads back into the living room and over to the loveseat. As she lays there, sleep slowly creeping up to her, she thinks “I wonder what your story is..” And what that last thought in mind, she lets sleep overcome her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I do apologize for taking some time writing this chapter. I've been getting caught up with a variety of things. I do hope the chapter is to your liking. If you want updates, feel free to follow me on Pateron at Magone. 
> 
> I feel bad when I don't get enough stories out to you guys. Anyways, I hope chapter 3 is to your liking, chapter 4 Trini and Kim will be talking more. And maybe....Kim might meet the boys. Who knows?! 
> 
> But I'll talk to you guys later! - Magone


	4. Chap.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, Trini and Kim slowly start to get acquainted with each other anddddddd, Kim meets the rest of the crew by chance.

A small moan comes from the occupant in the bed as she shuffles herself further under the covers. A smell of jasmine and something spicy (like cologne) radiate from the pillow under her head. She turns to catch another whiff, humming contently at the calming fragrance. Now that she thinks about it, Trini had the exact smell to her last night when she carried her back to bed. 

Kim’s eyes open slowly, watching the small streams of sunlight touch upon the walls. She sighs peacefully, happy the ache in her head from the night before eased a bit. It was more of a dull ache, much less overbearing. Shifting onto her back, she rubs the last remnants of sleep from her eyes, staring from the ceiling to around the room. 

This place was nothing like her room back at home. There’s no pink, nor gold anywhere. 

But if she were honest with herself, being in Trini’s bedroom...was welcoming and peaceful. Apart from the light gray paint it has, the room held a comforting feeling to it. 

Now that she thinks about it, at the moment she didn’t need to worry about someone coming in to wake her for a meeting. Didn’t have to worry about someone telling her what she needed to wear. And best of all, she didn’t have anyone to remind her of...her mistake. She sighs...yea there’s a bonus in not seeing the disappointed and ashamed looks on people’s faces, especially from her parents and the staff. 

She turns to look out the bedroom window. Unlike the night before, she couldn’t really makeout much from the outside. Now however, she’s able to see the hustle and bustle of the streets below. Well...little bits of it anyway. Wondering the time, she looks to clock sitting on the bedside table. It read 11:00 am. She looks back to the ceiling, eyes closing in pure bliss. Oh yes, it definitely feels so good to sleep in.

There’s two soft knocks on the door that has her eyes open from their temporary rest. She watches as the door opens and Trini’s little head pops from the corner. “Hey. Glad to see you’re up”, Trini tells her with a smile, “How’s your headache?” Kim shifts a little, sitting up carefully. She pauses feeling a little nauseous but nothing too bad like last night. “It’s actually a lot better. Thank you”, Kim tells her brushing her fingers through her hair.

“Good god. No one should this good in the morning”, Trini thinks to herself. She quickly shakes away her impure thoughts, “Great. I’ve made some breakfast if you want. Perhaps afterwards we can visit a friend of mine. She’s a doctor, so I figure she can give you a quick check up since you’re feeling better.” Kim gives a nod, slowly moving herself up to stand. 

Feeling steady and a lot more at ease, Kim gives Trini a reassuring grin, watching as the quiet girl looks ready to help incase something goes wrong. Once Trini realizes Kim is good, she sighs in relief, giving the princess a small smile back. She then turns making her way back down the hall with Kim slowly following after her. 

Stepping once more into the mini hallway, Kim stops and looks to the pictures. Considering she wasn’t able to get a better look at them the night before, due to obvious reasons. But she looks from picture to picture, the smile on her face not leaving once. Every one of them held a glimpse of Trini and the kind of girl she was, especially around those she cared about the most. 

She noticed more pictures of Trini with her little brothers, possibly getting into all sorts of trouble. She chuckles at one of the three of them with pie and whip cream all over their faces. Another was of them dressed up as power rangers for Halloween, although Trini’s looked to be slightly manly but nonetheless it got another small chuckle from the princess.

Moving past more pictures of Trini with the guys and Zack, Kim pauses in front of one picture. In it, Trini was standing beside an elder gentleman with military uniform. Both had their arms crossed behind their backs but were sporting matching grins. Something about the picture and the likeness of the two brought an ache in Kim’s heart. Seeing what she figures is Trini’s dad, makes her think of her own father. 

Despite being a king, he somehow always managed to make time for Kim. When she was sent off to school in England after her sister was born well...those times stopped happening. If anything they grew apart and Kim’s rebellious side started taking charge. “Hey”, she hears Trini call from the end of the hall. Kim blinks for a second, coming back to the real world. 

“Wha? Oh sorry”, she says with an awkward chuckle. Trini looks to her in wonder, leaning against the corner of kitchen entryway. “It’s all good. I have breakfast on the counter whenever you’re ready”, she points behind her. Kim holds back a small squeal of joy as she swiftly makes her way to the island counter, her stomach growling at the sight of eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. She barely sits before grabbing the fork next to the plate and chows down.

Trini chuckles as she takes her seat across from the princess. She pulls her plate close to her, taking a bite at her eggs, watching as Kim slows down some. “Hey, you don’t need to stop on my account. I would’ve been in the same position as you if I didn’t eat much in a day”, Trini reassures her, taking another bite of her scramble eggs.

Kim grins chewing at the bits of eggs and bacon, letting the savory taste melt in her mouth. “So, what are your plans for today?”, Trini asks nonchalantly. Kim pauses midchew, looking to small girl in mere confusion. “Um...I thought I was going to see your friend?”

“Well yeah…but I meant afterwards. Do you have any family around here or friends? Preferably anybody that won’t kill me for keeping you in my apartment overnight?” And suddenly Kim’s appetite vanishes. She leaves her fork at the corner of the plate, fingers playing awkwardly with each other. 

There’s an instant shift in the air, which has Trini on edge. She drops her fork, watching as the princess shifts a bit in her seat. “Uh”, Kim breaks the silence, “...I...I don’t really know anyone here.”

With the truth out in the open, Kim waits for Trini’s next move. The silence blankets carefully between the two of them. Kim swallows nervously, feeling her heart race. She wouldn’t be surprise if Trini doesn’t somehow hear it, or better yet she wouldn’t be surprised if Trini decides to revoke her hospitality and kick her back on the streets.

From where she sat, Trini observes all she can of the nervous girl. The second she helped Kim up from her fall, she could tell that Kim was someone that held some secrets. But...what could make a woman such as her come to place where she knows no one?

“Did she run away? Was she wanted by someone? Did she kill somebody?” Trini nearly snorts at the last thought. If Kim were indeed a killer, then Trini would’ve already been dead by now. Although all these questions were popping up, she knew that she had to keep them to herself. 

“Okay. Well...how about you borrow some of my clothes and we’ll figure out where to go from there..”, she suggests. Kim looks up to her in mix of surprise and relief. Blinking to prove that what just happened is real, she nods her head in agreement. 

Trini smiles, while Kim goes to get another bite of her eggs. She scrunches as the slight cold texture touches her tongue. Trini snorts, grabbing her plate. “Cold?” Kim nods, the scrunch not moving from her face. Trini shakes her head and holds out her hand. Kim gives her the plate and she puts in the microwave to warm up. 

……….

Afterwards, Trini pulled out a pair of tights (that she never wore) and one of her other graphic t-shirts and left them on the bed. Leaving Kim to dress in peace, she went back to the kitchen and washed their breakfast dishes. 

Not a couple minutes go by before she hears the creaks of the floor. She turns and practically freezes at Kim’s appearance. “Why the fuck does my clothes look so good on her?”, she inwardly whines. “What?”, Kim asks looking down at herself in worry. Trini blinks, “Uh...u...Nothing, nothing. Uh..um...let me change real quick and then we’ll be good to go”, she rushes out, walking swiftly to the bedroom. She shuts the door behind her, missing the smug grin coming onto Kim’s face as she puts two and two together. 

……………….

Kim grips tightly around Trini’s stomach as they zoom in and out traffic on her Harley-Davidson Road King motorcycle.

Back at the apartment, Trini stepped out the bedroom in a pair of ripped black jeans, a _1975_ t-shirt and black timberland boots. Kim, being the bisexual mess she is, stood there...drool going down her chin. Trini smirked at the sight of the slack jawed girl, before grabbing her keys from the front table and two helmets from the side closet. She then gestures to the door, signaling for Kim to follow.

Once the two of them step out the apartment and head over to the little garage on the side, Kim’s jaw drops again at the sight of Trini straddling the Harley with the two helmets in her hand. The latina merely turned to Kim with a grin. “Well, you hopping on or not?”, she says nodding to the spot behind her. Which brings her back to where she is now, burying herself closer into the strong, yet small body before her. 

There was something refreshing about feeling the breeze brush upon her skin. Not to mention the view of everything was just...words can’t be described. Back at home, she was never permitted to ever experience this due to obvious reasons. Hell, she was barely able to even walk the streets with Genie when she was going to school, let alone go skateboarding with him.

Passing a couple of cars, Trini turns onto a separate street. She pulls up in a small parking lot beside a clinic, taking an empty spot. She kicks the kickstand up, shutting off the motor. She turns to look back to Kim, whom looks in a slight daze. “You good there?”, she asks amused. Kim shakes her head slightly, “Yea, yea I’m good. I’m good.” 

“Cool”, Trini says standing from her seat, taking her helmet off. She shakes her hair out, completely entrancing the girl still sitting on the bike. Pushing back a bit of her blondish brown hair, she holds her hand out to Kim. 

Kim coughs, grabbing onto her hand allowing the girl to pull her up. She too, takes her helmet off, shaking her hair out as well. She looks to find Trini quickly avert her gaze, pushing whatever bits of hair from her face. Trini grabs her backpack from one of her side compartments and placed her helmet inside. Kim lends out her helmet and Trini takes it and clips it to the side of the bag. 

Once adjusting the bag on her shoulders, Trini turns and gestures for Kim to go first. “Why ever the gentlewoman...”, she comments with smile. “Oh indeed”, Trini says seriously although Kim can see her trying to hide a smile. The princess rolls her eyes with a little laugh as the two make their way to the entrance. 

She feels the butterflies erupt in her stomach as Trini opens the door to the clinic, a little jingle noise coming from above. She once again gestures for Kim to go forward, bringing a blush onto the princess’ face. With a nod of “thanks”, Kim takes a step inside, eyes taking in the well cozy little waiting room? Honestly, Kim has never seen such a nice looking waiting room before. Everything had color, from the chairs to the carpet, hell even the walls were colorful rather than that dreaded white.

Kim comes back to focus, watching Trini walk ahead of her to the check in desk. She feels something brewing as she watches the eyes of receptionist light up at the sight of the petite latina.

“TRIN”, the girl at the desk shouts with glee, practically jumping out of her chair. “Hey Ava”, Trini greets with a smile and a hug. 

Now Kim doesn’t consider herself to be the jealous type……who the fuck is she trying to kid honestly. Seeing the girl at the desk wrap her arms, no wait, basically her body around Trini brought nothing but anger in the princess’ blood. “Dammit Hart, you just met the girl!”, her conscious screams. “Oh shut it”, she inwardly scolds. She knows that she’s being unreasonable, but something about Trini made her want to scream...“mine”.

“Kim”, Trini calls, bringing Kim back to focus. She looks to her with a raised eyebrow and growing concern, to which Kim gives her a reassuring smile while walking over to her. “Kim I want you to meet Ava. Ava this is my friend Kim”, she introduces. Kim watches as Ava or “little bitch” she nicknames, gives her what has to be the fakest smile imaginable, “Nice to meet you.”

The “little bitch” proceeds to stick her hand out for a shake. Kim gives her a fake smile back with a rough shake to her hand and possibly tightening the hold in the process, “Likewise.” Trini looks between the two of them as the air somehow grows dangerous, almost territorial. “Okayyyy, well I should get Kim to her appointment. Talk to you later Ava.” 

Kim practically gloats with glee as Trini grabs onto her hand and drags her down one of the hallways, a pout instantly etching onto Ava’s face.

Once “little bitch” was out of sight, Kim relaxes and follows close behind Trini. She practically walks shoulder to shoulder with the latina before they stop at one of the open doors. Trini releases her hand and walks over to a redhead working on some paperwork at the counter. The redhead looks up and smiles. The two girls then greet and wrap their arms around each other. 

Kim’s blood instantly boils. Oh good god, hell hath no fury than a jealous woman. 

As the two women pull apart, Trini nods for Kim to come closer. Kim nearly grinds her teeth as she slips on a fake smile once more. “Hello, nice to finally see you awake”, the redhead says. Kim looks to her confused. “I checked up on you last night when this one”, the redhead gestures to Trini, “called me over her apartment after you passed out.

Kim looks to Trini in surprised and calmed fury. The latina feels a chill go down her spine at the intense look in Kim’s eyes. She takes small steps closer to the redhead, nearly hiding behind her. “You had a stranger check up on me at your house!?”, Kim all but shouts. “Well...you didn’t want to go to the hospital!”, Trini shouts back quickly dipping behind the redhead. Kim narrows her eyes at her, hands bunching to her sides.

“Wow Trin. And all this time, I always thought you were a top”, the redhead cracks. “TOMMI”, Trini scuffs in surprise popping out of her hiding spot. Kim gives a pointed look to the redhead. “Hey don’t give me death eyes. She mentioned that you were attractive, I’m just making a statement”, the redhead, no Tommi, says with her hands up in surrender. 

Kim takes a step forward as Trini squeaks and quickly takes cover back behind Tommi. “Before you kill this one though, I need to make sure that you’re alright. So...please”, she gestures to the bench.

Kim looks from Tommi to Trini, then proceeds to take a sit on the little bench. Once settled and slightly calm, Tommi proceeds with a check up. After making sure everything was good to go, she looks to Kim. “Well you’re definitely better than how you were yesterday. You still have a mild concussion but nothing too severe. I still suggest taking it easy and not doing anything…. stupid”, she says looking directly to Trini.

“Why you looking at me?!”, Trini asks playfully aghast. Tommi crosses her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised. “I’m not an idiot Trin. I know you took the Harley over here.” Trini follows the redheads gaze to her backpack. “Shit”, she mumbles giving a cough while looking to the posters on the walls. “Uh huh. Now again, this dumbass here will make sure you’re well rested and if there’s any problems will call me”, Tommi says directing her attention back to Kim. “Thank you Doctor Tommi…”, Kim thanks awkwardly. “Oh just call me Tommi. The doctor part is a little much. Oh if you can’t tell, I’m this dipshits best friend.”

The relief that Kim feels is immediate. Tommi manages to catch it, almost cracking up at how quickly Kim masks her face. “Hey Trin. I do believe Zack wanted to talk to you about something”, she mentions out of the blue. Trini looks to her puzzled, quickly stepping out the room pulling her cell from her pocket.

Tommi looks directly to Kim, “There’s no one that really needs to talk to her buuttt...I just wanted to clear something with you...”, she trails. “Kim”, the princess says. “Something with you Kim. She’s not seeing anyone and that includes myself, considering I’ve been dating her best friend now for almost two years”, she holds back a snort as she watches Kim relax even further, “With that being said, I know the two of you just met. But know this, there’s a lot more to this girl than you would think. So if you decide to pursue her, don’t hurt her”, she warns.

Kim feels herself swallow down the little lump in her throat. She takes the warning in stride and nods, not wanting to say anything or possibly anger the redhead. “Good, now I do have other patients to attend to but I shall see you say...sometime next week?” Kim nods again, sliding down from the bench. 

Tommi smiles walking to the counter to fill out the rest of her paperwork. “See you next week”, Kim confirms taking one last look to the smirking redhead. “See you next week!”

She walks out the room and nearly collides with Trini, whom looks ready to kill. “Oh you’re ready to go?”, she asks in surprise. “Yea”, Kim says with a smile. “Cool”, Trini nods and holds out her hand. 

Kim grabs onto to it, nearing shivering as goosebumps go up her arms at the feel of the soft hand in her own. Heading back into the waiting room, Kim once again gives smug look to the “little bitch” at the desk. The pout back with full force on Ava’s face, while she basically ignores one of the patient’s talking to her. But Trini pays her no mind and continues walking with Kim out the door.

“She’s mine”, Kim nearly mumbles. “What the fuck Hart!”, her conscious exasperates tiredly, “Seriously? Do you have no self control, geez!” Kim can almost picture the heavy eye roll her conscious gives her. 

Hey, she can’t be blamed for feeling the way she does. If anything, she hasn’t felt this in a long time, hell, maybe even never. Ty never gave her such feelings, only mild irritation and more headaches than she can count. Seriously, what the fuck was she thinking dating that cocky asshole?

Looking to the girl beside her, there was something. The feeling she always felt was missing when she was dating Ty. That need to be someone’s and to have that person want her back was there. She had a hunch that the feelings could be mutual but she could be wrong, although she’s more than likely not. 

Trini releases her hand as she unlocks Kim’s helmet from her bag. She hands Kim the black and pink helmet, while pulling her yellow and black one from within the bag. She then hides the bag in one storage compartment of the Harley, before straddling it once more. Making sure that her helmet was secured and in place, she looks to Kim, finding the brunette pulling the bottom strap into place. Trini then starts up the motor, smiling at the roar of it. 

“I’m in the mood for some coffee, how bout you?”, she asks. Kim smiles and leans down to whisper, “I’m down for some coffee. Lead the way darling”, before taking her seat once more behind the latina. Trini shivers, but quickly masks it while moving the kickstand back up. As she backs out the parking spot, she turns and in an instant, they’re off.

…………………….

Kim snorts as she reads the sign of the coffee shop as they pull up infront. Trini turns to Kim, “Find something funny princess?” That immediately shuts Kim up as her body freezes. She knows that Trini doesn’t know anything about her title or about her in general, but that doesn’t make the fear she has of someone finding out less unknown.

“Uhhh, nothing nothing”, Kim quickly says. Trini sighs cutting the motor off. She goes to take her helmet off to get a better look at the brunette. Not wanting to talk, Kim quickly goes to stand. But stops as a soft hand grabs onto her arm, “Kim...”, the princess merely looks anywhere but to her. Trini stands, holding her helmet to the side. “Ok now you’re just avoiding shit. Tell me what’s really going on...”, she demands but without a hint of forcefulness to her tone.

Kim takes her helmet off, looking to the ground. The wind blows softly through her hair as the silence between to two becomes nearly deafening, if not for the cars passing back and forth on the busy road. Swallowing her pride Kim goes to speak. The door to the coffee shop swings open however and Trini is engulfed into a hug by none other than...Zack. “TRINNNIIIIII”, he shouts in joy. Kim looks onto the two of them in pure amusement, thankful for the sudden interruption. 

Trini huffs in annoyance as her helmet drops to the ground. She growls before swinging her arm back, hitting him square in the stomach. An “oof” coming from the asian boy as he lets her loose, trying to catch the bit of air that left him momentarily. 

“You dipshit! What the hell?”, she growls. Kim shivers at the sound, and if she were being honest...maybe felt a little drip in her panties. “Whaattttt, I missed you ok...”, Zack whines from his bent over state. Trini merely rolls her eyes, leaning down to pick up her helmet before standing and taking Kim’s helmet as well.

“God, why do I put up with you”, Trini says shaking her head. She grabs hold of Kim’s hand with her empty one, directing the two of them to door. Kim merely takes a hesitant look to the now smirking boy behind her. Zack caught the gesture, although wincing slightly while going to stand. “Good god. He looks exactly like his girlfriend”, Kim thinks to herself already picturing the smirking redhead. 

Trini opens the door to the shop, standing back to hold the door open as Kim steps through. The smell of fresh coffee brings an instant smile to the princess’ face. She stands for a moment with her eyes closed, taking another whiff of the deep rich, creamy smell.

Trini looks to her amused, once again grabbing a hold onto her hand. She pulls them along the side and behind the counter. Zack manages to walk back in, still holding his stomach, which brought a laugh from the blonde boy at the register. “I told you it wasn’t worth it”, the blonde tells him. “Yeah and you think he knows any better”, Trini tosses to him. Zack looks to the two of them in fake hurt, bringing a light laugh from Kim.

Something about Zack made her think of Genie. How crazy he was and...how much he loved to be a drama king in any given situation.

Her little laugh catches the blondes attention as he turns to her and a small smirk coming onto his face. “Why Trini, who might this be?”, he asks leaning further on the counter. Kim feels herself tense as both Zack and the boy behind the blonde look to her. Trini huffs playfully, pulling Kim closer to her side. To be honest, she felt Kim tense up beside her and didn’t want to deal with her leaving in fear.

“God, you guys are so nosy”, she playfully scuffs, “This is Kim. Kim meet Billy, Jason and you already know jackass over there.” Billy clears his throat, to which a quick “Sorry Billy” is said. Kim smiles as Billy waves to her eagerly with giant smile, while Jason holds out his hand. Kim leans forward and shakes his hand, while Zack walks behind the counter and gives Trini a shove. 

“Is that how you really see me crazy girl...I’m hurt”, he pouts. Trini lets go of her hand and promptly pulls Zack in a mini chokehold, dropping the helmets in the process. Kim quickly takes a step back as one of the helmets falls on Zack’s foot, while he wraps his arms around the small girl about to lift her off the ground. “Guys really”, Jason rolls his eyes moving from the counter and over to the two. 

“So Kim, do you like coffee? Well, of course you like coffee because you’re here with Trin. I can make you something. What would you like? We make lattes, iced coffee, OOH! We make muffins. I can make you a chocolate muff-”

“Billy, easy there babe. Let her breath a little”, Jason says walking back over to the timid boy. Billy smiles as Jason gives him a soft pat on the back. “Sorry”, he mumbles. Kim looks to Trini, finding the latina looking to Billy with a fond smile on her face. 

She wasn’t that far off into realizing that Trini and Billy shared something special. The picture above her desk said it all. 

“I’ll have my usual Billy and for you…”, she directs to Kim. 

“Just a vanilla iced coffee with cream. Maybe a bit of caramel”, she says. Trini gives her a weird look, “And that. Put it on my tab. Thanks Billy.”

The boy nods and gets to work making the two orders. Jason is quickly by his side, doing what he can to help his partner. Trini once again grabs onto to Kim’s hand after leaning down to pick up their helmets. She directs the two of them over to the back door labelled “Staff Only”.

Zack goes to follow, only to hear the familiar chime of the door. For once, he’s annoyed that anyone decided to step into the cafe. 

….

Trini leads Kim to the little office at the corner of the back area. She nods for the princess to take a seat as she sits behind her desk, placing the helmets on another chair beside her. Kim sits in what has to be, the comfiest seat imaginable. She looks around the office, taking notice of more pictures on the walls. She’s even amazed to see some with the gang chilling with a few celebrities. 

She hears the clicking of a keyboard, turning to Trini, whom becomes lost to whatever is played out on the computer screen. Feeling a little awkward and really...rather bored, Kim looked for something to occupy her time. She sits there, listening away as Trini continues to mumble to herself at the desk.

Carefully, she stands from the seat and tip toes out the office. Moving slowly, she brushes through the breakroom and out the door. She pauses, watching the boys move to and fro, making order after order. Apparently it got busy the second the girls made their way into the back room.

Being a princess did have it’s perks. One of those perks being you didn’t have to get a job, which truthfully Kim found was total bullshit. Watching others push themselves to make enough money for rent brought an ache in her heart. Why does having a title make you noble and worthy than it does for the average working man?

Looking to the boys, the urge to help had Kim moving from her spot. Noticing the few people standing by the register, Kim walked over and made her presence known. “Hi, my name is Kim. How can I help you?”, she asks briefly surprising the boys and the customer. 

The customer than proceeds to say their order, to which Kim grabs a marker and jots down everything before sliding the cup off to the side. Then looking to the register, which luckily was touch screen, typed the order into the system as well. Stating the payment, Kim collects the money, handing the leftover change before proceeding to help the next customer. 

After a good ten minutes, the crowd dies down and Kim takes a deep breath of slight relief. She turns to find four eyes staring at her. The boys with raised eyebrows and cheeky grins, and then Trini...whom Kim had no idea acknowledge her disappearance. The latina looked to the princess in mere wonder and amusement. “So……you can work a register?”, she questions, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Hehe...uh...I guess”, Kim shrugs shyly. 

“Hmmm….”, the latina hums. She looks to the boys whom looked to her, patiently waiting for the next move. Billy has a “oh” moment when he remembers their coffee orders. He turns to grab the two complete coffee cups, “I almost forgot. Here you go Trin”, he hands the latina her coffee. “And here’s yours Kim”, he says holding out the iced coffee.

“Thank you Billy”, she says grabbing the cold beverage, taking a quick sip. Her taste buds going amuck as she swallows the sweet taste. She’s never had her coffee this good. She opens her eyes, not realizing that she had them closed in the first place. She notices a look on Trini’s face, which brought on that she possibly did something else. Something that had to have caused the major blush on the latina’s face and the snickers coming from Zack and Jason.

“This is seriously the best iced coffee I’ve ever had”, Kim says going for another sip. Trini blinks once, then twice quickly clearing her throat. “Okay, well. Boys, I’m gonna head out.”

“Wha-? You just got here Trin”, Zack practically exclaims. 

“Yea but your girlfriend threatened my life, if this one...”, she nods to Kim, “Doesn’t get any rest. So I’m going to follow her orders and live another day...ok.”

Zack opens his mouth to say something, only for Jason to quickly smack his hand over it. “Ok. We’ll take care of everything and let you know if we need any help. Get some rest Kim, it was a pleasure meeting you”, he responds with a gentle smile. 

Although looking rather hilarious with a hand over his mouth, Zack gives a thumbs up and a quick salute to Trini. In return, Trini rolls her eyes but gives a salute back and a quick hug to Billy. Billy holds his arms out for Kim as well, to which Kim leans forward and wraps her arms briefly around the timid boy. She gives a quick hug to Jason as well, before giving a nod to Zack whom pretends to be offended. 

Trini rolls her eyes, once again intertwining her and Kim’s hand leading them back out the cafe. Kim pauses, looking to their coffees than back to the Harley. She goes to ask before, “I have these guys”, Trini gestures to the little compartment on the side of the bike, “Didn’t you notice the cups Billy gave us?” 

Kim takes a moment to realize her cup was one that was silicone. Her face formed an “o” in understanding as she hands Trini her cup. The latina carefully stows away their drinks, before handing Kim her helmet and then proceeds to put on her own. Locking herself back under the safety of her helmet, Kim one again straddles the Harley and wraps her arms once more around the latina.

With the roar of the engine starting, Trini gives to two quick revs before moving into the traffic, being mindful of the cars nearby. 

……………………..

The clicking of the keys echo throughout the empty home as Trini opens the door. She gestures for Kim to go first then proceeds to follow after her. Locking the door behind her, Trini tosses her keys in the little bowl on the table by the door and puts the two helmets back in the little closet to the side. She then makes her way to the little couch. Kim once again takes a seat on the loveseat, watching as the latina grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns the TV on.

It’s quiet for bit as the two enjoy their coffees and the movie playing briefly on TV. Kim every now and again looks to the young woman on the couch. Laying comfortably on her back, Trini’s gaze never strays away from the television. She just...looked normal. 

Kim nearly snorts at such a thought. She didn’t mean to think of her as anything other than normal. However Trini just looked like a chill young woman. She didn’t have worries or responsibilities- wait scratch that, she did have responsibilities that a normal person would have. Whereas being a princess, well should Kim list her responsibilities? Probably not.

Looking at how comfortable Trini was only made Kim’s crush on her grow some. She looked like someone who didn’t care about what people thought of her and perhaps was someone that didn’t judge…? Maybe one day she’ll tell her about the mistake, but today is not that day.    


Taking a glance at the time from the cable box, it read 3:30 in the afternoon. Even though it’s still early, Kim felt as though her and Trin had quite the day. That motorcycle ride was really exhilarating. Looking back to the petite latina on the couch, Kim continued her “discreet” watch.

“Admiring the view over there?”, she hears amongst the dialogue of the movie. Brown eyes match with hazel. Kim blushes, shifting upwards, quickly averting her gaze to anywhere else in the room.

“I...I...uh...I was just lost in a daze that's all. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable”, she apologizes. She looks up as Trini laughs, while shaking her head. “Oh my lord. Kim you are fine, ok? Believe me, if I were uncomfortable about anything and I do mean…ANYTHING...I would let you know”, Trini tells her sitting further up, legs spread infront of her. 

Kim gives a relief chuckle, leaning back against the loveseat with a smile. She never breaks eye contact this time with the other girl. 

Trini can feel the questions resurface once more as she looks to Kim. Now would definitely be the perfect time to question her, but something in Trini knew that it wasn’t the right time. So instead, she settled for something...smaller (pun might’ve been intended).

“So what do you like to do for fun Kim?”

Kim was thrown for a loop at the question. She figured from the way Trini was looking at her before, she would’ve atleast began to question her about something else, let alone about what she likes to do.

“Hmm”, she hums, “That’s tough to answer.”

“What?”, Trini snorts, “How’s that tough to answer?”

Kim’s lips slide into a grin, “I mean it depends on where I’m at and what the situation might be”, she goes to drink the last of her coffee.

“I didn’t think we were talking about mission impossible here, but hey if you like crazy situations than that’s on you”, Trini says with her hands raised.

Kim laughs, and it’s actually a warmfelt laugh that has Trini look to her with a gentle gaze. Even though the two have only known one another for a day-ish, Trini can tell something was always bothering the girl. It’s the first time she’s heard her give such a bello laugh and relaxed rather than looking…haunted. Yea, definitely not looking so haunted.

“Oh god”, the princess husks in her British accent, “I tend to be rather adventurous wherever I go.” Trini’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “Oh really?”

“Yes. I actually like to go boarding if the weather is lovely or if there’s a lake somewhere around here, go cliff diving”, Kim says leaning comfortably back in the chair.

Trini’s heart skips a beat. “She’s basically the perfect woman”, she inwardly gushes. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out Rodriguez”, her conscious scolds, “She may not be as perfect as you would think.”

“But she’s beautiful and smart and-”

“Again you don’t know if she’s that smart dork”, her conscious once again scolds. Trini snorts at that, causing Kim to look to her in question.

“Was my comment so funny Trin?” Trini feels herself freeze momentarily, now inwardly cursing herself for being weird talking to herself...well not really talking to herself-YOU GET THE POINT!

“No, no. I just thought of something funny that Zack told me”, Trini brushes off, quickly averting her gaze. “Uh huh”, Kim mocks. 

“Actually, I’m more rather curious as to how you can handle a crowd so to speak”, Trini trails. Kim gives her a confused look. “At the cafe? You handled that crowd like it was nothing. I wasn’t sure if you actually had a job”, Trini says with a chuckle.

Kim looks at her playfully with mock anger. “Ugh...excuse me? I’ll have you know that I can handle any crowd with simplest of smiles and complete kindness, I consider that to be quite the job. Thank you very much”, she says with playfully sternness to her voice.

“I can believe”, Trini grins, “Though you had me think of something….”

Kim waits, gesturing for Trini to continue. “Since you don’t have anywhere to stay, I figured you can stay here. And...if you want, you can work at the cafe with me and the guys”, Trini suggests looking away for a moment. Kim can’t help but grin at how shy the latina is in that moment.

Not hearing anything from the princess, Trini starts feeling her nerves taking over. “I mean you don’t have to stay here or work, but I just felt that it could be something for you to do-”

“Trini…”, Kim says cutting off the panicking girl. “Thank you”, she says simply. It’s Trini’s turn to look confused. “I don’t mind staying here nor working with you and the boys. Honestly, I felt more at home here than where I originally came from so...truly thank you”, Kim says leaning further up from where she sat. Trini goes to say something, but for some reason just couldn’t find the words needed. So she nods with a soft smile. 

It’s only a couple of seconds before Trini breaks their eye contact and grabs her cell from the coffee table. “So...what are you in the mood for pizza or Chinese?”, she asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Deeply sorry for taking so long with this chapter. As I'll say many times for it is the damn truth...life, work and writers block often keep me away from writing >.<
> 
> I'm slowly getting back into things so please bare with me. If you want any updates on what's going on follow me on: [HERE](https://www.patreon.com/Magone). Thanks guys! Talk to you soon!- Magone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope you like chapter 1. I do apologize that it's short, but don't worry chap. 2 will be longer. I got inspiration to write this from a mix by my favorite DJ. Thanks for reading! - Magone


End file.
